


Show Some Restraint

by spicyarnor



Category: Trails in the Sky, 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lots of kissing, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: Olivier *really* wants to attend the royal dinner party at Ahnenburg Castle, and Mueller is forced to take drastic measures to make sure he stays safe at the embassy where he won't cause too much trouble. Mild spoilers for FC and SC.





	Show Some Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes Mueller and Olivier are already in some sort of a secret relationship.

"M-Mueller, how can you be so completely heartless?" Olivier protested, head hung as Mueller dragged him into the embassy by his arm. "Surely I deserve a fantastic night at a luxurious party after all these months of hard work?"

Mueller said nothing and grimaced, ignoring the strange, pitying looks from a couple of the clerks standing in the entrance hall as he pulled the distraught Olivier towards the right and into their (unfortunately?) shared quarters.

"The last thing we need is an international incident on our hands," Mueller hissed under his breath once the door was shut behind them, releasing the prince's arm. "You know as well as I do what's going on behind the scenes at the castle right now, and having you add your mess to it would be a recipe for disaster. You stay here."

Olivier let out a sad whimper and reluctantly sat down in a chair nearby the open window. "Fine, fine, break my hopes and dreams into tiny pieces," he whined, picking up a bottle of wine from the ice bucket that sat on a small end table beside him, and pouring himself a glass.

Mueller sighed, setting his sword in its resting place along the wall and sitting down at the table with a stack of paperwork that Olivier had, mercifully, actually filled out. All that was left was for Mueller to double check it all.

The brunette pored over boring customs forms, checking for proper signatures in silence as the blonde sipped his drink, and the two fell into a comfortable silence for quite some time, with only the occasional sounds of clinking glass and rustling paper disturbing it.

That is, until suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of the window quickly being shoved open.

Mueller spun to alert in his chair, standing, just in time to see Olivier attempting to squeeze himself out the window, one leg already outside, looking for a foothold -- Mueller dashed across the room, and Olivier panicked, quickly dropping himself out the window without care as to where he would land, but his aide caught him with a strong hand near his wrist before he could drop out of reach. 

"Ohhh no you don't," Mueller growled, pulling the dangling prince back up into the room with more ease than anyone really should be able to.

"But Mueller, I earned this! My lonely, heartbroken companions are all anxiously waiting for me to take my rightful place by their side at the feast!" Olivier plead, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"I don't think so," Mueller dismissed, still tightly gripping the disobedient prince's arm as he shut the window and pulled the red cloth off from around his neck.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Olivier stammered out before he was unceremoniously shoved against the wall, arms pinned behind his back as Mueller began to tie his wrists together tightly with the crimson fabric.

"Making sure you don't pull a stupid stunt like that again tonight," the brunette said, pulling the final knot very snug.

Olivier's body stilled and he stopped struggling, then slowly turned his head back to look at Mueller. A deep, lascivious smirk spread across his flushed face. Mueller's eye twitched and he let go of him.

"Are you sure that's really it...?" The blonde asked, voice thick with innuendo.

"...Yes," Mueller answered, taking a step back. 

"Truly?" he asked slyly, leaning his shoulder against the wall, shaping his body into a seductive curve, backside sticking out a little too far for Mueller's comfort. "With me tied up like this, you could do anything..." Olivier leaned his head back as he spoke, exposing his neck. "I wouldn't even be able to object."

Mueller froze, then noticed that he had been holding his breath and let it out slowly. " _Olivier_ ," he said testily.

"Yes...?" The blonde replied with a wiggle of his hips.

"I have to finish looking over this paperwork tonight," he grumbled, looking away.

Olivier turned around, leaning his back against the wall with a sigh. "Come, Mueller, certainly you have been working hard enough. Surely you can take off just this one evening to relax and enjoy some... royal pleasures...?" 

Mueller frowned, trying to maintain composure.

"Or not," the blonde wilted, hanging his head. "Either way, there's nothing I can do about it now, is there? You have me completely helpless."

The brunette hesitated for a moment, glancing at the door and confirming it was indeed locked. "…Not completely," he said, then hooked an arm around Olivier's waist and carted him off towards his bed.

"Oooh, how forceful! ❤" The prince swooned, grinning as he was tossed slightly roughly onto the mattress, landing on his stomach, Mueller's hands gripping his ankles and tying them together with the rope from Olivier's belt. The knot was snug, nearly uncomfortably so, and Olivier looked back at his bodyguard with a look of anticipation and delight.

Mueller met his gaze flatly and stuffed a cloth napkin from the bedside nightstand in his mouth.

"There," he said, dusting his hands and turning around to walk back to the table. " _Now_ you're completely helpless."

Olivier whimpered into his makeshift gag, slumping against his mattress in a rather undignified manner.

How could Mueller be so _cruel?_

He could hear the man sit back down onto the couch, followed by the familiar rustling of paper as he got back to his work. Was he really going to leave him here, tied up like this, ignoring him completely as he went over paperwork? 

A minute or so passed - Olivier couldn't really tell the time - with nothing but the occasional sound of rustling paper.

 _Yes._ Yes, he was going to just leave him here.

The realization made the prince unreasonably excited, somehow. What a complete reversal of power...! To be bent to Mueller's will in such a way! It was strangely erotic, and his glass of wine certainly wasn't helping matters. He couldn't move his arms or legs, but he could gently rub his hips against the blankets, quietly enough for Mueller not to take notice. It wasn't enough to get anywhere, but it was enough to get the blood flowing...

He thrust quietly against the blankets for a while, very slowly, the slight friction bringing him awful, teasing pleasure that probably only felt even as good as it did because he knew he could get caught.

It was all so uncomfortable, the snug ties binding him putting pressure on his wrists and ankles, the gag making it more difficult for him to breathe, his partial arousal begging to get more attention than he could give it himself in this state.

Would Mueller even come back at all?

Olivier stilled when he heard the creak of his seat and Mueller rising to his feet, and his heart sank as he could hear him leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

He whined loudly into his gag, now that the room was empty.

This was so _unfair_...!

A few moments later, his heart lept back into his chest as the door unlocked, opened, and then locked again, lights flickering off and familiar footsteps making a straight path for his bed.

"Paperwork is done," Mueller informed him, and though Olivier couldn't turn his head back far enough to see what was behind him in the moonlit darkness, he could hear the unmistakable sound of clothes being unzipped and falling to the ground.

Not a moment later he was being flipped over onto his back, and Mueller, in a thin black sleeveless undershirt and nothing else, was looking down at him, knees straddling his hips, hands on either side of his head keeping him supported. "Now you have to help me relax."

Olivier attempted to smile around his gag, looking down at Mueller's beautiful body only to see that he was certainly all ready to go.

Had Mueller been getting just as much enjoyment out of this arrangement as he had? Olivier felt a thrill, eyes crinkling in a smug expression before the gag was being pulled from his mouth and replaced with Mueller's lips, tongue greedily invading his mouth.

The contrast between the dry, uncomfortable gag and Mueller's warm, wet, deep kiss was so relieving, Olivier whimpered before kissing back, tongue curving around his, shivering in satisfaction as Mueller's hand brushed hair from his face, trailed down his neck and pushed one side of his coat off his shoulder. 

He opened his eyes to see the brunette just staring at him as they kissed, expression intense and strangely dominating. His eyes narrowed in a smirk as he saw Olivier look at him, and he bit down on his lip before deepening the kiss further, tongue swirling around his.

Yes... Yes, this was definitely exciting. Maybe even more exciting than that royal dinner party would have been --

Mueller broke the kiss and began pulling apart Olivier's coat, then unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his bare chest and shoulders. Mueller looked at him, not touching, just taking in the image of the bound prince. The tension was palpable.

"Enjoying the view...?" The blonde asked, puffing out his chest a little, watching as the moonlight illuminated Mueller's eyes, making his pale skin seem to glow against his dark hair and shirt.

"I can do anything I want with you, right?" Mueller asked, voice dark and brimming with barely restrained desire. Olivier felt heat rush through his body at this, stomach shaky with anticipation, pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Anything," he agreed almost with a moan, unable to hide the note of desperation in his voice.

Apparently that was all the permission Mueller needed, because the next thing the prince knew, he was being grabbed by the waist and flipped over onto his stomach, knees bent up to prop his ass up in the air.

"Good," the brunette said into his ear with a shaky rumble, shoving Olivier's coat and shirt halfway down his arms and off to the side. Mueller's hands were hot against his bare waist as they slid down towards his hips, and Olivier made a satisfied sound at the contact. His fingers hooked under the waistband of his pants, unzipping them and shoving them down to his knees, boxers and all.

His erection smacked up against his stomach as it was freed, making a small sound that was all too loud in the quiet room, and immediately a hand came to grope at it, running up and down the length, thumb swirling around the head. The touch was teasing, exploratory but not firm enough to really pleasure him, and Olivier whimpered, weakly thrusting his hips into Mueller's palm at the touch. 

"You really like being tied up this much?" He asked, hand gripping him tighter and slowly sliding down his shaft, making Olivier stifle a moan as beads of precum dribbled out of him. He nodded, then had a sharp intake of breath as Mueller began to rub himself against him, his long hardness brushing against his ass and upper thighs. 

"I like being able to work without distraction," Mueller continued through labored breaths, using one hand to slowly stroke the prince and the other hand to grip him by the hips as he kept thrusting against his skin, and Olivier couldn't help but moan as his hot length rubbed firmly across his entrance, slick with its own wetness. "Maybe we can make this work. But you need to be quiet."

Olivier nodded again, but then the damp cloth from before was being shoved back into his mouth, and he whined around it, sound heavily muffled.

Mueller got up abruptly, Olivier just left there alone with his face in the pillow, rock hard with his butt up in the air. He could hear him rummage around in the nightstand, and he made impatient noises against his gag. Then suddenly Mueller's hands were back at his hips, squeezing possessively at his ass cheeks and spreading his thighs apart, and a cold slick finger was being pressed inside him --

Olivier breathed hard, shivering, as Mueller worked him open, fingers gradually heating up inside him as he coated him liberally with the cool liquid. It felt so good, strong fingers penetrating him and making him thrust weakly upwards into the sensation, but it was just a little too cold, and he wanted so badly for Mueller to warm him up...

Mueller groaned quietly, sliding himself against Olivier's entrance, then the blonde could feel him position himself, the hot tip pressed right up against him.

"There's no way you're going to be running anywhere after this," Mueller said, then began to push in.

Mueller was _so_ big, even just the tip overwhelmed Olivier, and his fists tightened beneath the restraints as Mueller shoved himself inside a bit too fast. He willed his body to relax and desperately try to accommodate his size, even as he cried out loudly into the gag, which thankfully muffled things a lot. Mueller pressed his body against him as he pushed in deeper, sucking and biting at his neck, one hand at his hip and the other wandering up his stomach and over his chest, fingering one of his nipples.

It was all so much stimulation so quickly, and though there was certainly enough moisture to keep it from hurting him, Olivier's body trembled unsteadily as Mueller pulled out a bit and pushed in further, a gradual in and out, just a bit deeper each time. It was a raw, aching pleasure that burned inside of him, and he certainly wasn't cold anymore...

Olivier felt a sudden emptiness as Mueller pulled out all the way and then overwhelming fullness as he thrust back in, groaning into Olivier's neck as he sank into him fully, throbbing inside of him.

He looked back up at Mueller over his shoulder, little whines coming from his nose, thighs shaking. Mueller looked back down at him with a complicated expression, a strange mixture of lust and... pity? He brought his hand gently up the prince's neck and removed the gag, kissing him with a surge of emotion. Olivier relaxed and let himself get swept away in the kiss, gentle nibbles at his lips mixed with mingling tongues. They broke for air and Mueller curled his hand around Olivier's length, possessively kissing the back of his neck and slowly beginning to move inside him again. 

"Mueller," the prince moaned, and Mueller gently shushed him, covering his mouth with his own, thrusting in and out of Olivier in long, slow strokes, his hand pleasuring him at the same pace.

Olivier moaned into the kiss and Mueller deepened it, groaning as his hips started moving faster on their own, jerkily demanding more of Olivier's body around him. The prince made needy sounds into Mueller's mouth and his knees gave way, falling flat onto the bed, but Mueller kept going, pumping him faster and pushing harder into him, and Olivier was so overwhelmed with pleasure he felt as though his body might break.

Then suddenly he was being picked up into his strong arms, Mueller sitting on the edge of the bed, and lowered onto his lap, facing away. The brunette turned Olivier's head to face him and looked into his eyes, dark with desire, and kissed him passionately as he positioned himself and entered Olivier again, gravity spearing him in one quick stroke.

He could not stop making sounds into Mueller's mouth as he thrusted upwards into him again and again, hooking his arm underneath the prince's knees and lifting them upwards to penetrate even deeper. He was being so rough, so much more daring than usual, completely taking control of Olivier, and just thinking of all the possessive love Mueller was giving him nearly made him come on its own --

But Mueller was fucking him hard now, making his body bounce off of him, back curved into his chest, limbs bound and unable to move, and Olivier couldn't even think straight anymore, lost in overwhelming ecstacy as only Mueller filled all his senses, groaning into the kiss in a deep rumble in his own pleasure, sending chills down the prince's spine. It was so very quiet in the embassy tonight, and he could hear nothing but their mingled breaths and hushed moans, mixed with the sound of their skin hitting as their bodies moved together, and it all felt just so lewd and exciting. 

"Olivier," Mueller murmured between kisses, voice low and shaky, and he could tell he was on the edge now, which was good because Olivier knew he couldn't last much longer either, especially not after hearing his name said like _that_. 

Then, as if reading his thoughts, Mueller grabbed at his shaft again, jerking him off in earnest now as he thrust up in staccato movements, muscular body curving around Olivier's own as he drove upwards in a few final thrusts --

Then Mueller was groaning loudly into the prince's mouth as he came deep inside him, shooting out in spurts, thrusting even as he kept coming, grinding against that sweet spot inside him that made Olivier see sparks at the edge of his vision. It was too much, and soon Olivier was coming too with a moan, hips arching up into Mueller's hand, body limp and shaking, making a splattering mess all over the tiled floor.

Mueller broke the kiss and they both sat there for a moment, panting, Olivier laying back limply in Mueller's arms, completely spent. Still breathing heavily, the brunette trailed hot, gentle kisses across the curve of Olivier's neck and shoulder, letting go of his legs and wrapping his arms tightly around him in a comforting embrace. 

"Mmmm," the prince hummed contentedly, leaning his full weight into him, being effortlessly supported. It felt so good to be in Mueller's arms, to be safe and protected... He could still feel him inside of him, warm and softening, and in the hazy wake of his orgasm it felt so nice to be this close to him after being separated so often on his travels. "If this is what you wanted to do with me, then I'm truly a lucky man."

"The luckiest," Mueller agreed, kissing up behind his ear, lips brushing his earlobe, and Olivier shuddered gently at the touch. "After all the nonsense you put me through on a daily basis, too."

"Guilty as charged," Olivier sighed, "But you secretly love it, don't you?"

"I don't, actually," The brunette said with a slightly annoyed sigh. "Honestly, would it kill you to not jump recklessly out of windows?"

"I'm a free spirit, Mueller! I can't be tamed!"

Mueller ran his fingers over the fabric binding the prince's wrists together, and gently moved his hips up, his half-hard length moving inside of him. "Oh, really?"

Olivier flinched, a small gasp escaping his lips. _Point taken._ "W-well, if you had told me I couldn't go to the party because you wanted to tie me up and have your way with me instead, I would have eagerly leapt to your side. Being honest with your feelings goes a long way with me, my dearest companion~"

"Believe me, this wasn't planned. Now be quiet," he said, tracing his lips over the underside of Olivier's jaw, leaving firm but gentle kisses there.

The prince sighed, resigning himself to this not-so-terrible fate. "Yes, my love," he said with only the flimsiest covering of reluctance, letting Mueller's hands gently caress his torso as he left soft, slow kisses along his neck and back.

Mueller was always so affectionate after they had sex; covering him in kisses, gentle touches, and protective warmth. Far be it from Olivier to stop him from expressing his love by opening his stupid, clever mouth.

Mueller gently lifted Olivier's legs upwards, untying his ankles, then removed the red tie binding his wrists as well, his coat falling off his arms and Mueller placing it beside them on the bed. Olivier let out a sigh of relief as his arms were free to fall to his sides, and he brought his hand up to Mueller's hand on his chest and gently squeezed it.

The brunette grabbed Olivier's hand and kissed his wrist where it had been tied, and the prince felt his heart melt at the affectionate gesture, continuing as he kissed his other wrist too.

"You're staying here with me," Mueller said quietly in a tone that left nothing up for debate, and, still inside him, carried them backwards onto the bed, snuggling tightly up against him as they laid together.

Olivier sighed deeply, a shuddering sigh of relief, as he melted back into Mueller's embrace. _Too lucky,_ he thought, eyes fluttering shut as his bodyguard gently kissed his neck and then let out a relaxing breath, his strong arms around his chest and waist.

Maybe, for once, it was alright to miss a big party after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be drabble. Say hello to 3000+ word drabble. I don't even.
> 
> Written to fill a request from a friend for Mueller/Olivier tying each other up... I had way too much fun with this.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, any comments/kudos are much appreciated, it gives me confidence and motivation to write more! Maybe other pairings, too~


End file.
